Four but not the one
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: Kagome is being fonded over by everyone but the guy she wants to be with. How can she make him like her and get the other four guys to forget her? Will the four ever stop chasing for Kagome's heart? Will Kagome win Inuyasha's heart, read to find out,in la
1. Default Chapter

Placing the brown pack over her back and pulling her arms through the straps of the pack a young teenager stumbled towards the well. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked down the well.  
  
"If only I could go back, if only you all wouldn't fight. What demon has possessed you all?" She frowned and sat down on the grassy area by the well wiping yet another tear off of her face.  
  
She had long raven black hair that came down to her midback and her bangs came right above her eyes.  
  
"Kagome mom wants to know if you are going back to the feudal era or not."  
  
Should I go back? If I do they'll just fight again. I don't want them to fight on the count of me. Inuyasha seems to be the only one with his head together and he's the one I really love. Miroku he's just too perverted for me. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's enemy even if they are half brothers. Let's not forget about Koga who was planning on making me his mate. I don't know what to do if I go back it might lead to...  
  
"Kagome are you going to answer me?!"  
  
"Sota I'm busy tell mom ill be there in a sec!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Sota fell back at his sisters tone of voice and ran into the house.  
  
"Annoying little..." Kagome started then was interrupted by a firm hand on her arm.  
  
"Kagome you have to go back."  
  
"mom?"  
  
"Kagome I'm sure they're miserable without you. You know you have to go back." Her mother nodded.  
  
"Yes but will they ever stop fighting?"  
  
"Only time will tell, don't you think you owe it to all of them to go back?"  
  
"You're right mom!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome picked up her bag that her mom had packed for her and ran inside the house.  
  
"I'm going to the feudal era." Kagome yelled with her mother following behind her.  
  
"Are you going to eat dinner first?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No mom I have to leave at once. Tell Sota I'll miss him and be back soon and grandpa also." Before her mother could speak another word Kagome was out the door. She slowly stepped closer to the well then jumped on the edge of it.  
  
"Here goes nothing." She sighed then jumped into it.  
  
With a thump she was at the bottom of the well in the feudal era.  
  
"Oof.." Kagome squealed as she fell on her bottom of the well.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha cried out running to the well and looked at her. "Why did you come back? This is too dangerous."  
  
"I came back to try to stop the fighting you stubborn mule!" Kagome grinned and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well do you want help out?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I can do it myself thanks," she smirked and gripped her hands onto some of the rocks on the walls.  
  
Before Kagome knew what was happening something sped past her and picked her up and ran up the well wall then stopped about ten feet away from the well. As they stopped she realized it was Koga.  
  
"Put Kagome down Koga!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"She didn't seem to want your help so I figured that she might want mine," Koga smiled vigorously.  
  
"You self centered egomaniac!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Will you two please stop fighting, and Koga put me down."  
  
Koga smiled at her then set her down.  
  
"I came back to tell you, you have to stop this. Stop all the fighting, it's not worth it. I don't want to be your mate, I don't want to be you're lover, I don't want to bear your children and..." She looked from Koga to Sesshomaru to Miroku and ended up on Naraku. "Why do you like me?"  
  
"You caught my eye. You make my scar tingle when you are close by. Which can only mean one thing. I will one day make you my wife." Naraku didn't even manage to blink or smile.  
  
Everyone sat there staring at Naraku, as his self-centered infirmity seemed to over power him. Their eyes dropped in confusion, and also with hate.  
  
"You guys are not getting your hands on Kagome!" Inuyasha barked after a long pause and stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed.  
  
"What Kagome? They think they can come along here and take you from us when we are trying so hard to find all the secret jewel shards!"  
  
Kagome's blushing face turned into a face of many expressions, and the major one showing was rage.  
  
"You careless hound!" She growled towards him and smacked him in the head.  
  
He fell to the ground then stood back up. "Don't hit me woman!"  
  
"Would you prefer me to say sit?" She grinned and watched him fly to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha is being a stubborn mule and the rest of these guys are staring at me like little lost puppies. Maybe I shouldn't have came back.  
  
"Kagome If you're going to be like this then you can just go home, I don't even understand why you came here!" Inuyasha yelled gripping his hand on his Tetsusaiga while looking towards Koga, his brother and also Naraku.  
  
"Where is Sango Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think she's hiding in the bushes with Shippo somewhere, I wouldn't blame her, not wanting to get into the fighting, why?"  
  
"I want to say bye to her since I'm going back home forever!" Kagome glared and ran off into the forest.  
  
"Kagome fine go home! But don't go out there alone not with these freaks after you it's too dangerous" Inuyasha jumped after her.  
  
I'm going back home I don't care what anyone says, I can't stay here. Inuyasha will never love me never ever so I might as well go home and stay home. I would miss my friends here like Sango and Shippo but I must tell them goodbye. I at least won't come back until Inuyasha comes begging for me to come back. Yeah that's what I'll do. 


	2. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for waiting patiently.... I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for chapters to be uploaded but with school and everything I had very little time. So now that summer has begun I will have more time and more chapters will be posted. Thanks for waiting patiently the next chapters will arrive soon. 


End file.
